The Vessel's Darkness
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: A completely different rewrite of Demonic Love. This time, no death, no OOC, and more character development in this story. Grace has ben transported into the world of hunters. She has a goal to accomplish, but the only thing is, she can't figure it out what it really is and she doesn't know how she got there. Watch her as she partake in Hunter X Hunter to figure out why she's here.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone, back with another chapter! I really have to make up for this one because I have been both really busy and really lazy to do anything in this story or any of my stories in general, so I'll bring you guys back with my new and improved Demonic Love, now called "The Vessel's Darkness". I am going to improve Grace and the characters because I made them really OOC and I haven't gone to have Leorio in the story.**

 **(Now that I have that I realized my mistake of putting a vampire in Hunter X Hunter. *TO be honest, I thought there are vampires in that anime.*)**

 **And to finish off Demonic Love and end it. Leorio was from generations of Vampire Hunters and found a way to destroy them all and allowed himself and Kurapika to be free from Fiona's spell. Grace killed her birth mother and returned back to her world with Kurapika, now no longer Elizabeth, and back into a human and the two had children, but was killed by an angel… yeah…**

 **So I want to say is that this is (Spoiler warning) a sequel to another story I am doing in Deviant Art. I might be typing most of it there, but it is mostly a comic and I just need a few ideas on that one. If you do see it, then it will make sense in "The Vessel's Darkness". Just hope that you will keep up with it, and if not, then I will explain to you if needed. So once I go past this intro, then the journey begins. Hope you keep you heads together and enjoy the story. BYE!**


	2. Ch1 The Darkness Begins

**Hello everybody, this my first chapter of a new and improve, Demonic Love, now called The Vessel's Darkness. Like I said, no OOC, no… well, not too much of a Mary Sue and no vampires… but just in case if there's anything… there are dragons. I'm not sure if there are dragons, but there will be dragons. This time around, I want to spice things up with at least something mythical in the Hunter World. So please, if you have any complaints, then tell me it and I will** _ **TRY**_ **my hardest to do so. Ok. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes to see I was in a field. But why? And why am I in a child's body?! Wait… this isn't my real body… This is a four or five year old's body, not a fourteen year old's! I don't know, but I what I do know is that this is annoying, and I need to an explanation of why I'm here! I was just in my room watching TV, but then somehow, I saw a very bright light in my room and then got myself here, and I don't know where this place is. Instead of acting like an idiot, I should see what this place is and find my way back home. Huh? Over that direction! I see a small town to the west! Yay! I'm saved! 

I searched around the town to see it was really bright. Nice people, good pricing, and other things. But I have to find someone who can help me, but the unfortunately thing about this is that I'm in the four or five year old's body. I don't think that people will actually take me seriously. Man, this sucks. It still won't hurt to try… I think. Let's see… where should I start? Hm. I see a market place is over there. There must be people who know where I am at.

I went straight to a stand, but then I heard someone yell. I turned around to see a hot pink haired girl. She was screeching at an old man. I think I shouldn't get involved… Yet I'm getting really curious at this. It's none of my business. But what if that woman hurts the guy? I should listen in on it, just in case.

"What are you saying that I can't travel around the world?! I am a Pro Hunter now! I can go wherever I want!" Pro Hunter. That term seems familiar to… oh crap… No way… don't tell me that's-

"Listen Menchi, you know what happened to your mother. Are you really you want to go out there like this?" This has to be a joke. This is definitely a joke. There is no way that I am in Hunter X Hunter.

"OLD MAN!" She growled, "I have my rights and freedom too, you know, and I am nothing like my mom! I can't easily be killed unless you know what I am capable of! I am a Hunter who knows how to take care of myself! So sayonara, pops!"

"Wait, Menchi-"

Then I saw her marching off. I decided to follow her, maybe find any clues why she just ran off like that, and find a way to know if there's a way to get back home. She grumbled under her breath. I couldn't help but sigh. She's just like in every story of Hunter X Hunter. But I guess that she's either a Manipulator or an Emission judging by her attitude and passion.

But I was jostled out of my thoughts when I bumped into something into something. I looked up to see that… it was Menchi! I have a feeling I know what she's thinking. "How long are you going to follow me?" I was exactly correct. Listen little girl, just go home already and play with your dolls or something. I have no business with you."

Oh no. I can't let that chance just slip away with me like that. I have to say something, fast. "Nen!" I blurted. She turned around to look at me again and now I processed what I said. "Nen. A skill that Hunters learn after they become Hunters.' I have caught her attention, but I only saw annoyance in her eyes.

She eyed me carefully I wonder if I'm getting suspicious in any way or form. "Listen kid, are your parents Hunters or something?"

I shook my head. I guess I have to explain it now. If she doesn't believe me, then I don't know who will. "You see. I am not my age. And I am not of this world." She raised her eyebrows curiously as she listened to me. "In my world, you're in a story called Hunter X Hunter. I'm supposed to be fourteen, but then I turned into a four... Or five year old, so I also know the basics of Nen which are Ten, Ren, Zestu and Hatsu. The advanced ones are Gyo, En, Ken, Kyo, Ryu, In, and Sho. I love how passionate you are in cooking, and I want to find out how to get back home. Is there any way you know?"

She let out a sigh and shoot her head. Damn. Now that was disappointing. I wish I knew how to get home. Guess I have no- "You could travel with me!" What?! The most stubborn person in the serious is asking me to come to her?! Why? "I know that may seem out of place here, but with knowledge like that, I can't seem that I should let you out there where people might take advantage of that, and now, you gave me this feeling that I should bring you after hearing your story. That's why I'm bringing you along. To train you to become a hunter and figure out how you should go back to your world."

Oh… My… God… She's… doing it for me. She has no idea how grateful I am for her. I just… I just want to cry, but I won't because I wouldn't do that in front of her now of all things. None-the-less, I was feeling great knowing that. This is our new life together, and I know it's going to be rough.

 **Short chapter is short, but oh well. I want to give a big thanks to BizzyLizy for helping edit this chapter, and a big thanks to already is supporting this story even though there was only a note… XD. But thanks and I hope you guys are there all the way and help me keep things balance. I may go a bit overboard, but hey, I got you guys and my best friends of the internet. So see you guys soon! BYE!**


	3. Ch 3 Cave of Darkness

**Hey everybody! Back with another chapter of "The Vessel's Darkness"! I know I should be working on my other ones, but I have a ton to make up after what happened with Demonic Love... yeah, it was bad. And I want to show everyone that this will be better, so enjoy this chapter!**

 **Note: I forgot to mention that I said in the previous chapter that this might be a sequel to a story I am doing in Deviant Art, but now that I was thinking about it, that story is really the sequel while this is the first. If you get confused**

It has been two years since I trained with Menchi. After the first year has ended, we met Buhara and boy he is a glutton for anything that has to do with food. I hope this won't be caused as a problem because he might eat everything while we travel.

Last month, I actually started to learn the basics of Nen... quote on quote basics, because Menchi wouldn't allow me to learn more than that! So pretty much, I am a weak Nen user... IT'S REALLY FUSTRATING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT MY ABILITIES! Not only that, but she wouldn't allow me to do the water divination, so I am stuck at not knowing who I am! Am I a Specialist? Enhancer? Manipulator? Conjuror? Emissioner? Transmuter! WHICH ONE?!

*Sigh* I guess I should wait till I become a Hunter. If I do get my Hunter's License, then I can try to figure out where I can get back to my world... but what if the answers lie in the Dark Continent? Then I am completely screwed if that would happen, but I have to think this calmly, if not, then there's no way of getting back to where I belong.

"Grace!" I heard Menchi called me. "Dinner is ready!" Oh I wonder what she use this time. Apples that can only grow in a volcano, the poisonous mushroom that you have to cook carefully or else death will come to you, or the acid breathing chicken that all of us caught while we were looking for some of the Spider Eagle eggs?

I ran to the camp site that we set up while we were here to look for some of the Great Stamp. "Hey Menchi! What's for dinner this time?" The smell... butter from those cows that lived in the coldest weathers and their broth, made in to a sauce, mushrooms we picked out from a few years back! Wow! This must be a new recipe that she made. "You tried out something new, right?"

She nodded, giving me a confident smirk. Ever since I started to travel with her and Buhara, we become really close, and while at that, she trained me how to use my nose properly. Like how smell how some ingredients are poisonous, how to take the poisonous factors out to replace them with the good factors, and making delicious food in general. We've been going on very dangerous adventure, but none-the-less, fun, finding ingredients to create something new and delicious. Not only she trained my nose, but she also trained me physically as well. I've become stronger than before, and if I were to compare myself with me when I was in the real world, I would be at least... 3 to 5 time stronger than before, I can run faster and farther, I can at least lift... 49 kilograms... with... Nen... But still, I am stronger than before, so I can at least lift 25 kilograms without it!

We've finished dinner and started to go to sleep. I hope this won't be that long, because I need to get home right away, before my mom gets too worried... or depending how long it will be in the real world... I think since there has been many time lapse in the shows and manga, I don't really think she's going to be all that worried, and my friends are bound to be asking so many questions at a time. Since I'm here, I hope that 'she' won't come back... " _Because they are nothing but freaks that should be erased from the world..._ " No... Once they died, they can never come back. I shouldn't worry about her anymore. She's long gone. Time to go to sleep... thank God Jeff the Killer doesn't exist.

I opened my eyes to see a bright, yellow sun shining on my face. It's morning already? I guess I should look around for the extremely rare honey that we were looking for and get Menchi once they wake up. Alright! Time to get going. Since the fire just smoldering, it won't be that hard to pick out the scent of the fire.

Hm? I feel an intense aura around somewhere. I look around to see an ominous looking cave. Why is it creating such an aura. I guess you can call me nosy, but I am curious of what's in there. As I enter in, I can feel a weird vibe. It's really scary, but... mostly lonely, like someone is calling out to find some relief, to find someone so they can talk to. I don't really care if someone is going to kill me, but I will figure it out who is was. I will live for the people who care for me.

It was a half hour later, and now the cave has gotten darker, a no sign who making this aura. I wasn't really scared, but more curious. I don't know why, but it's making me drawn to it, wanting to comfort it. It's so cold that it can kill you if you were a regular person, and to make things worse, I'm wearing my summer attire! Damn it!

"Who goes there?" That sound... or should I say, voice. It didn't sound like a human nor animal. It sounded more like a demon's voice... or something else. It was haunting, terrifying, creeping in your soul. "Get out of here!"

I glared. Even if it's at nothing, I can't just go back after making it this far! I won't! I won't! "What if I don't want to! You bastard! I want to know who's causing this! Is it you? What's causing you to be sad!" Shit! That was a bit too blunt! But I can't worry about it, I need to know, my head keeps telling me to comfort it, so I refuse in any way or form.

There's now a dread in the air. The feeling as if you angered someone who you shouldn't have, but who cares! I don't care if it's ignorance or foolishness, I want to know! "I. Said. **LEAVE**!"

"NO!"

"STUBORN FOOL!"

"I refuse! If you're so sad, then come along with me! No one deserves sadness! Your life is as important as to mine!"

"My life?" It questioned. "Don't you dare say that! Ever since you humans sealed me for thousands of years, my life to you is as equal to a piece of trash! You're kind sealed me because of who I am!"

Who... who would've done that to it! But who am I to blame? Humans are creatures that are easily afraid of the unknown, like how some are afraid of their futures. "People makes a ton of mistakes! So make my life equal to mine! I will unseal you in anyway or form!"

My... head... it's getting so fogged up... sleepy... I'm getting so... sleepy.

It's so dark. There's nothing in this abyss. Who am I...? Light. So warm... Someone's calling me, but who? Who's the one calling out to me? Men... Menchi... Menchi? ... Buhara... "Gray!" She called desperately. Why is she calling me? "You can't die! You have a goal to meet with someone! What about that special person that you were talking about for so long?!" What is she.. talking about? I opened my eyes to see she's... crying? "You have to meet with your special someone! You can't just die like this."

"Menchi!" I heard Buhara shouted, snapping her out of it. I turned to see Buhara sighed in relief, as if he almost got a heart attack, but why? I was just in a cave... or was it just dream? "We should let her breathe. It seems as if she's just waking up."

I just stared at her. Now I am confused. What in the world? "What are you talking about? I thought my goal was to go home. What is with all that 'special someone'? If it's some sort of prank, then it's not funny." Their eyes widen... maybe they're not lying. So why... is it because I entered that cave? It probable caused me amnesia then. "I think... Menchi, Buhara... I think I have amnesia."

 **That's the end of that chapter! Who was that voice inside of the cave? What was Menchi and Buhara talking about earlier when they meant by special someone? Is Grace's training good enough to pass the Hunter Exam coming up soon? And will Grace ever come back home? Find out soon enough! BYE!**


End file.
